20th_century_fox_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith is a UK VHS/DVD release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 31st October 2005. Description Cast * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi: a Jedi Master and general for the Galactic Republic * Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader: a Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars who turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes the Sith lord Darth Vader * Natalie Portman as Padmé Amidala: a senator of Naboo who is secretly Anakin Skywalker's wife * Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Palpatine / Darth Sidious: the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic who is secretly a Sith Lord, and the founder, commander and leader of the Galactic Empire * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu: a Jedi master and senior member of the Jedi Council * Christopher Lee as Count Dooku / Darth Tyranus: Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice, who was selected by his master to lead the Separatists * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO: Padmé's personal protocol droid, created by Anakin * Kenny Baker as R2-D2: Anakin's astromech droid * Frank Oz voices Yoda: Jedi Master and the leader of the Jedi Council Jimmy Smits, Peter Mayhew, Oliver Ford Davies, Ahmed Best, Brian Blessed and Silas Carson reprise their roles as Senator Bail Organa, Chewbacca, Sio Bibble, Jar Jar Binks, Boss Nass, Nute Gunray and Ki-Adi-Mundi, respectively from the previous films. Joel Edgerton and Bonnie Piesse also reprise their roles as Owen Lars and Beru Lars, respectively from Attack of the Clones. Sound engineer Matthew Wood provides the voice of General Grievous, the fearsome cyborg commander of the Separatists' droid army; Temuera Morrison portrays the Clone Troopers and Commander Cody, who are clones of the bounty hunter, Jango Fett; Bruce Spence portrays Tion Medon, local administrator of Utapau; Jeremy Bulloch, who played Boba Fett in The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, appears as Captain Colton, the pilot of the Rebel Blockade Runner Tantive IV, Genevieve O'Reilly portrayed Mon Mothma, though her scene was ultimately cut, but she would reprise her role in Rogue One, the next feature film set after Revenge of the Sith. Rohan Nichol portrays Captain Raymus Antilles. Wayne Pygram appears as a younger Grand Moff Tarkin; and stunt coordinator Nick Gillard appears as a Jedi named Cin Drallig (his name spelled backward, without the k). Editor Roger Barton's son Aidan Barton portrays Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa as infants. James Earl Jones possibly provides the uncredited voice of Darth Vader; when specifically asked if he had supplied the voice—either newly or from a previous recording—Jones answered, "You'd have to ask Lucas about that. I don't know." Director and Star Wars creator George Lucas has a cameo as Baron Papanoida, a blue-faced alien in attendance at the Coruscant Opera House. Lucas' son Jett portrays a young Jedi-in-training named Zett Jukassa. Lucas' daughter Amanda appears as a character called Terr Taneel, seen in the security hologram; while his other daughter Katie plays a blue-skinned Pantoran named Chi Eekway, visible when Palpatine arrives at the Senate after being saved by the Jedi, and talking to Baron Papanoida at the Opera House (she also has a brief speaking role in one of the deleted scenes where Padmé is meeting in secret with other senators). Christian Simpson appeared as a stunt double for Hayden Christensen. When Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine arrive via shuttle to the Senate docks after crash landing on Coruscant. Credits Trailers and info Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Star Wars Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1999 to 2010 Category:BBFC 12 Category:2005 VHS Releases Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:Science Fiction DVDs by 20th Century Fox